Dean Winchester
Author's Note: For the sake of this story, the Supernatural canon is moved twenty years into the future. That means, for example, that Dean and Sam were born in 1999 and 2003 instead of 1979 and 1983. '' '"Sometimes you gotta do what's best for you, even if it's gonna hurt the ones you love."' '''Dean Winchester' is a hunter and a member of the Men of Letters, along with his younger brother Sam. The two travel around the country and hunt monsters, sometimes with the help of their human or supernatural friends (such as angels, witches or even demons) and their fellow hunters. He is the first-born son of Mary and John Winchester. Through his father, Dean is also the older half-brother to Adam Milligan. Relationships Sam Winchester "I don't see half of the nerdy stuff that you do. It doesn't mean that you don't do nerdy stuff." Sam is Dean's younger brother and his fellow hunter. As a child, Dean was forced to look after his brother, because their father was consumed with a thirst for revenge for his deceased wife and hunted all the time. This is the reason why the brothers have such a strong connection even after all these years. There's literally nothing Dean wouldn't do for his brother, and Sam's always acting the same way. Castiel "Well that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." Castiel is an angel and also Dean's best friend. He's often around, either helping the brothers with a hunt, or asking for help. Sometimes their relationship with the older Winchester is quite difficult, but at the end of the day, Cas is the family, another brother Dean is willing to risk his life for again and again. John Winchester "John Winchester isn't going to win any #1 Dad awards." Unlike his brother, Dean had a better relationship with their father. While Sam tried to live a normal life, John and Dean hunted together and became very close to each other. However, Dean never concealed that he didn't consider John a worthy father. He rarely was around, almost didn't participate in their lives, so Dean was forced to be not only a brother, but also a mother and a father for Sam. Mary Winchester "All because of you. All of it was because of you. I hate you. I hate you, and I love you. 'Cause I can't... I can't help it. You're my Mom. And I understand 'cause I have made deals to save the ones I love more than once. I forgive you. I forgive you, for all of it. Everything. On the other side of this, we can start over, okay? You, me, Sam. We can get it right this time." Dean was just 4 when Mary was killed by the Yellow-Eyed demon. 33 years later, she was resurrected, but there came the struggles since Dean still can't find the line between love and hate in his feelings for Mary. Even though some time has passed, the mother and son still have a lot to catch up. Margo Williams "Listen, kid. I know it was a tough time for you. I do, been there. But a good thing about all this is... you'll get better. Now, when there are so many people who care about you. Me and Sam, Clary, Jody and the girls... We are all family, Margo, and you are part of this family. We're not gonna let you down, ever. And you should always remember that." Margaret is a girl who was rescued by the Winchesters after years of forced living alongside with a powerful vampire. The brothers helped the girl to settle in a new world, and it was Dean who helped Margo understand that now she's not alone and can feel safe. Claire Jinks "So, you want us to kick his ass?" "No! Don't even try to mess with him, okay? He's the guy from the real FBI." Claire Jinks is Sam's girlfriend. At first, their relationship didn't go smoothly, as it was hard for Clary to get used to Dean's rather complicated character. But soon the man started to act as a brother-figure to Claire, taking care of the young woman and not letting her despair in a difficult situation. During the time spent together, the two became very close to each other, and this connection, which they received, didn't disappear even when they began to live their own lives separately. Cordelia Jinks "You two don't truly believe that I'll be delighted to spend Christmas with the witchy bitch, right?" "Hey, watch it, she's my sister!" "Doesn't make me jump with joy and clap my hands when she's around." Cordelia and Dean might have an excellent relationship, because they have very much in common. They both care about their siblings a lot and are ready to do anything to protect their family. Both, Dean and Cordy are smart and able to find ways if they want to get something. They could've even been friends... Instead, they wrangle and compete all the time, and only respect for Claire's and Sam's feelings keeps the two from killing each other. The struggle began with their very acquaintance, when Dean found out about Cordelia's magical powers. Over the years, their relationship became better, but only because they had to endure each other for the well-being of their loved ones. Sierra Morales Gemma Morales Category:All Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Winchester Family Category:Born: January Category:Hunters Category:Born: 1990s